


Criminal

by elenilote



Category: GOT7, SHINee
Genre: Accidental Proposal, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: Jackson gets a front-row seat to Taemin's dance rehearsal and accidentally proposes to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely inspired by Taemin's new single Criminal and in particular [this making-of video](https://youtu.be/p1OGFLjtTes)
> 
> Just fluffy feelings with soft boys. Written for Liz on twitter. Hope you like.

Early summer in Seoul was lovely, if given a choice in the matter Jackson always asked to start his six-monthly stint in Korea from April. There was something especially lovely about the city this time of the year, people were out and about in the numerous parks, cafes and restaurants spread their business to the pavements and everything was tinged in white and pink with the bloom of cherry blossoms. But the very best thing about springtime in Seoul was not the weather or the cherry flowers or the people - it was the chance to spend quality time with Taemin. Being a top-ranking artist in a cut-throat industry meant you could not afford to drop out of the public's (and the industry's) consciousness for any length of time lest you be forgotten - and for Taemin especially the burden was a bit more than usual with his brothers being tied up with military service for a while longer. So Taemin had been working on new music for release in the autumn, Jackson had heard the raw demos and it sounded incredible (not that Taemin would ever put out anything less than perfection after 12 years in the business).

So last night over dinner when they'd been aligning their schedules for the week (Jackson had three days tied up with songwriting sessions and another two for planning choreography, Taemin had four solid days of dance practice as the video shoot was due to start in a week), Taemin had suggested Jackson come and spend his day off at the dance studio with him - the team were polishing off the final choreography in preparation for filming. Jackson had planned to spend the day producing his own songs (as he usually did - Taemin teased him for being a workaholic) but after some kisses and a peach makgeolli-flavoured blowjob later, Jackson had agreed to bring his camera to the studio and film the rehearsal. OK, he didn't actually need the persuasion but any excuse to spend quality time with one's boyfriend was surely worth it? 

The rehearsal would probably take most of the day, while they'd had the choreography ready for weeks and had practiced it a dozen times over, it had to be perfect by the time the video shoot started - you couldn't mess with it any longer at that point. The dance team was small for this one, only 6 dancers and Taemin himself - Jackson was very interested to see how this would look. With his own group, they were already 7 so rarely had any additional dancers and everyone had their own part of the whole - this setup was very different to what he was used to. 

The morning was frankly boring, Taemin and his team went through the routine bit by bit and it felt like each minute of the routine took at least an hour to work on before Taemin was happy to move on. So Jackson spent his time scrolling on his phone and taking candid shots of Taemin in various poses but until they had the whole routine down, he wouldn't be needed to film it. He'd got himself lunch duty though, which was a rare treat to be allowed to choose himself - usually the management was in charge of these things but Taemin had been in the business long enough to be allowed to decide for himself. So he ordered jjajangmyeon for everyone from his favourite restaurant a few blocks from the studio, the one thing he missed eating when he was back in Beijing. The team had decided for an hour to spend on lunch and rest, Jackson spent 10 minutes eating and 50 sitting on Taemin's lap feeding his busy boyfriend his lunch (Taemin was so reluctant to switch off, he fussed over everyone else taking a break that he would forget his own). 

After lunch it was a little more piece-meal practice and then finally Taemin decided they were ready for the whole routine and Jackson rigged up his camera on the stand at the front of the mirrors and settled behind it. He hadn't actually seen the whole routine from start to finish yet so this would be exciting. The bits he'd seen were already incredible, at one point Taemin had done a three-turn pirouette! Jackson would be in for a treat, that was certain.

The team started and Jackson was...blown away. It was simply incredible what he was seeing. He'd known that Taemin was good at his job and he'd watched the team all day long and could see how well they gelled and how the bits of choreography flowed beautifully but...to see it all together in one coherent piece...this was art. Taemin was _good_ , like crazy good - it was a whole different experience watching this in person and at close range than on the other side of the screen or on stage with flashing lights and screaming audience. Taemin was so expressive up close like this, so focused and so fucking on point it was insane. 

Taemin stumbled ever so minutely at the very end of the routine - Jackson reckoned that was due to sheer exhaustion and not any flaw in skill - but other than that, Jackson was genuinely impressed with what he saw. He'd been dancing himself for nearly a decade with GOT7 and considered himself decent enough at it but Taemin had few years on him - he'd started with SHINee at only 14 - and he genuinely had a talent for dancing, so combined with 13 years of grueling practice it was no wonder the results were top of the line. 

The ending to the rehearsal couldn't have been more perfect - his crazy boyfriend danced over to the camera and practically jumped on Jackson's lap with a huge smile on his face. Jackson couldn't help the answering grin on his own face, he was so in love with this idiot. 

"Sunbae, oh my god sunbae that was _incredible_! I'm so fucking impressed you have no idea, you all did a crazy good job," Jackson peppered Taemin's face with kisses in between his words. They were out to their respective brothers and management and the dancers had been briefed before being chosen too - this was a safe space to be themselves. 

"Yeah? Enough to warrant calling me 'sunbae', it must have been," Taemin teased. It was a running joke that while Jackson's Korean was generally very good, sometimes his vocabulary was overly formal or old-fashioned - he'd learned Korean as a teenager and had been so careful not to cause offense to anyone that he'd gone the other way altogether. 

Jackson dug his fingers into Taemin's ribs in revenge, "OK OK OK, you want me call you _yagi_ or what, _yeobo_ instead, eh?"

There was a gasp and a silence, Jackson stopped his tickling and looked up - had he said something wrong again? Taemin was looking at him with a slightly stunned expression, mouth open as he'd been stopped mid-sentence and eyes wide with a blush colouring his cheeks. The dance team were busy looking anywhere but them two and Jackson was feeling very embarrassed - he was trying to think where he'd gone wrong. Surely he'd not said anything offensive, he'd heard other couples call each other endearments before and him and Taemin had been together for long enough by now to qualify, surely? 

"Um, yeobo will do just fine sweetheart, if that's what you would like. It would be my honor and pleasure to call you husband," Taemin's voice was a bit wobbly and there was definitely something wet falling on Jackson's cheeks when Taemin leaned down to kiss him. 

Husband? Oh god, had he accidentally proposed to Taemin??? Oh no, oh god that was totally not what he had intended! Not that Jackson was opposed to it - not at all - but in all his daydreams it has been Taemin who had proposed and it had involved things like a candlelight dinner and wine and flowers and celebratory sex after. Not blurted out in the middle of a dance studio with a half-dozen strangers in attendance. 

But strangely as Jackson thought about it a little more, it felt right. This was their life after all, precious moments together between dance practice and studio sessions, spending months on end apart on tour and fan events and signings - there was never any moment more right than any other, each one was precious.

"Yeah, yeah let's do that - let's be husbands," there was a distinct lump in Jackson's throat now too - his reply was just as wobbly as Taemin's had been. 

There was cheering and laughing from the dance team as soon as it became clear that the answer was a "yes" - someone ran out to buy drinks for toast and someone else had chaltteok in their bag to celebrate with and another fashioned makeshift rings from rubber bands. It was chaotic and loud and simply the best engagement party Jackson could have imagined. His butt was going numb sitting on the floor with Taemin on his lap but Jackson simply didn't care about any discomfort, he was going to get married to his best friend and nothing could be wrong in the world today. 

**Author's Note:**

> Same-sex marriage is actually not legal in Korea but for the purpose of this story I have decided it to be.  
> Korean is Jackson’s fourth language and it’s canon that he’s excellent at it, albeit sometimes accidentally funny.   
> I'm not fluent in Korean so any errors are entirely coincidental.
> 
> chaltteok = Korean equivalent of mochi  
> jjajangmyeon = black bean noodles  
> sunbae = a formal way to address someone more senior in skill than you  
> yagi = 'honey', 'darling'  
> yeobo = also 'honey' but used between married people


End file.
